Stranger
by shallowxsleep
Summary: Warning: This is not have Inuyasha characters in it. It is somewhat based off Inuyasha but it uses my own characters in it. This story is about a boy who discovers he's a demon. He begins falling in love with the one who is supposed to protect him. -Yao


**Chapter 1**

**Stranger**

How I met him was a mystery to me myself. It was a blur. Something I couldn't remember. There was a lot of commotion at the time; what with the new oncoming war. There were so many people and it was so loud. All the kids crying in their mother and fathers arms, woman screaming in panic and some trying to gather their children as the small city was bombed.

I heard so many people died that day; many little kids who couldn't find their parents in the crowd. They were washed away from them in the wave of scared people trying to save their own life. Many adults were found dead too. Some lying next to their dead children with their arms around them trying to protect them and others…

I'll probably never understand why people react this way. It's so hard as it is. I myself… When things like this happen, I don't mind. I don't want others to die but I don't mind if I'm one of the ones that do. I probably would have if he didn't see me get hit and fall. That was all I remember but he tells me I was hit in the head within the commotion and he had picked me up and taken me to safety. Why he did I don't know. Where he took me… Again, I don't know; but, my family is dead now. I know they are. Something tells me they are.

I've sat in silence since that day. Merely 4 days ago the bombing occurred. I feel sorry for others that lost their families. Some kids are probably on the street by now and I want to help them but I'm in so much pain already.

I don't dare say a word. It's not that I don't trust this guy that took me in. He has such a trusting sense to him I don't think anyone cannot trust him. But I can't muster up any words to say. Not even a thank you. My family is dead. My pride… Dignity… Everything I've lived for is gone. Everything I've done for them is wasted; all because of a stupid disagreement between two countries. It's, still such a shock.

It's not like we did anything bad. I don't even know why the war started. I think it was because of some argument over some dumb oil but that is no reason why Japan must go into war. America gave up the oil. I guess it was too late though. Rumors had gone around that some Japanese were already sent to America to attack. Rumors, though, I never believed. There for, I won't believe this was our fault. Not even America's. It was the fault of them being so dependent on oil. No one needs cars and vehicles. We can use bikes and other things. And for the older people, they can use electric wheelchairs if they are unhealthy or… Well, I guess we'd need a few vehicles. But not like what we have now. If there were things like buses only for people that have to go far from their original starting point, fights for oil wouldn't start.

But there is the possibility none of this is true. That the Japanese military made it up from the real truth because the truth is so bad that people may turn on either their own country or the enemy. That would be worse then we have now.

I wish I could do something about it. I know I can't but it's all so wrong. This world is going to fall apart into one huge fight.

Minori Akanabe… That's my name. I have felt changes and strange things about myself. Things normal people don't usually go through. I've been confused throughout my whole life. I wish I knew why…

"Are you hungry?"

My head snapped quickly in the direction of my savior. He surprised me in such silence. I sighed in relief that it was just him and shook my head quickly. A smile crept upon his face and he sat next to me, "Won't you talk to me?"

I simply stared. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to talk; not to him anyway. And yet, he pressed on, "I know you have a voice. I bet it's a beautiful one"

A slight blush crossed my face. I quickly turned away and he laughed. I bit my lip looking down, averting his gaze. I heard him sigh and mutter a few words. The only thing I understood was, "In time"

Maybe I should try to say something. But I have. Several times but nothing would come out.

I closed my eyes tightly. Stupid war. Stupid oil. Stupid countries…

The male came back soon after leaving, "Do you want to do anything? Or do you want anything?"

I tilted my head in thought then shook my head slowly. He frowned, apparently hoping I was going to talk. My eyes widened and I quickly turned away like a five year old that knows he did something bad. The older male stared at me with confusion, "Did I make you think I was mad?"

I stared unsure what to say. I quickly shook my head and was about to say something but again… It wouldn't come out.

His name was Ryoi. Ryoi Takanaii. He told me this when I first met him. I have yet to tell him mine.

He still stood there staring at me. I looked around almost panicking. He hasn't looked at me like this before. I swallowed hard. Was he going to hurt me?

In one swift move – so swift I couldn't even see it – he was on top of me. My eyes widened as I lay in silence. What was he going to do to me? Why was he on me?!

His hand moved up to my hair, "You have such nice, brown hair… Eyes. Yellowish brown. Like I've never seen before…"

I squirmed under him, scared, trying to get away. I couldn't…

"Your lips are so-" he started.

I interrupted, "T-takanaii-san!! P-please? Onegai?"

The male smiled as I still had an unsure look on my face. It seemed like ages had passed before he had gotten off of me. He smiled bigger with satisfaction, "I finally got you to talk."

My mouth dropped slightly. He did. He made me talk. His devious plan to get me to talk had worked. So… He never meant anything he said right? Right?! I hope not. But, what if he did? Would he try to rape me if I refused to do anything with him?

No I doubt it. He's not the type to do such a thing. I was sure of that even if I only met him four days ago. I felt I could trust him…

I noticed him walking back in the room. He just can't sit still now can he? I sat up as he walked over to me speaking once more, "Are you not going to talk any more?"

I stared at the older male. I at least owed it to him by now. I've been rude. So… Maybe it won't hurt to try, "Mm.. Takanaii-san-"

"You can call me Ryoi…"

I raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Ryoi-san… D-do you have pancakes?"

Yes, pancakes. I loved them. Especially the way my mom made them. They were nice and crispy on the outside but always so soft and fluffy inside. The syrup always made things better. Mom said once, when I was little and wanted something sweet, I'd grab a straw and the syrup and I'd drink it straight from the bottle. The bread and gooey liquid combination was always my favorite.

The male tilted his head at this question, "Pancakes? You know its 8:00 pm right?"

I blinked and looked away. Then quickly shook my head. He laughed and ruffled my hair, "It's fine. I'll make them"

A smile crept across my face as he walked into the kitchen. I watched him walk away for a minute then hopped off where I was sitting and followed after him. I wanted to help. It was something drilled into me. When mom made them, I helped. I loved being around smelling the pancakes as they cooked.

Ryoi got everything needed and made the batter needed. I smiled more. If I were a dog I'm sure my tail would be wagging a mile a minute.

I turned to the fridge to get something for us to drink while we ate. Then I smelled it. Something burning. My eyes widened as I turned quickly and ran over to the stove. A somewhat quiet whine escaped my lips. Ryoi looked at me, "Sorry. It's been a while"

I gave an annoyed look. That is never an excuse. Pancakes should come natural! I shoved Ryoi aside, walked to the trash can, and dumped the now charcoal black pancake in it. I went back to the stove and poured some batter in the pan and waited to flip the pancake, "You don't know how to cook do you?"

The males eyes widened, "Well /excuse/ me Mr. Tiny Chef"

I glared at him. Indeed I wasn't the tallest in the world but I was fine with my height. 5ft 5in wasn't that bad was it? Point is, I hate it when people call me short.

I finished a pancake and looked at Ryoi and smirked, "Catch"

I tossed the pancake into the air. Ryoi's eyes widened. He caught it though. Then he ran around trying to find somewhere to put it before it gave him 3rd degree burns. I laughed at his pain. Not that I liked hurting people but they deserve it if they are going to call me short, "Hope that taught you…"

After finally finding a place he came back over to me, "You little… Don't forget I'm housing you"

I gasped a little and looked down, "Gomen.."

I felt a hand in my hair as he ruffled it. I growled softly, "Don't do that please?"

The male simply laughed at me and walked off, "Let me know when dinner is ready alright?"

"Ready" I said almost immediately. Ryoi's head popped back into the kitchen, "That fast?"

I smiled and nodded, "I love pancakes!"

He shrugged and grabbed a plate putting a few cakes on it. I grabbed the syrup out of the fridge and put nearly a pound of it on my five pancakes. Then I got a little bit of butter and put it on top, walked back to the living room, and sat down on the couch to eat.

As I ate Ryoi spoke, "Now that I finally got you to talk I need to tell you something."

I paused sticking a bite into my mouth but continued as he talked, "It wasn't just a coincidence that I found you when you fell"

I stopped completely setting my plate down, "What was it then?"

"Ever since you were little, a few days after you were born, I was told to look after you. Your mother and father were sick and couldn't always be there for you"

He was right. Around the age of seven the symptoms really took effect and that's when I learned they had been sick. It only got worse till they had to stay in bed and I was the one taking care of them. Maybe that's why I knew they were dead. In the bombing, they wouldn't be able to get up…

"Not necessarily feed you, clothe you, put a roof over your head type of thing but look after you as in, make sure nothing ever happens to you. I've been following you around since the day you were born. Haven't you had questions about yourself you've wanted to ask?"

I had; so many too. But, could he actually answer them? I nodded and he asked me what they were. I bit my lip, "Why don't I grow up like the others? I'm so much smaller and I look like I'm 12"

The male smiled, "So you have been asking yourself those questions… What else?"

I looked down shamefully, "You probably won't believe me but… Sometimes, my teeth get really sharp. The canine ones. And… And I have ears. Like dogs or cats."

Ryoi nodded, "I can explain quite easily in one sentence"

I tilted my head in confusion, "W-what?"

Ryoi looked straight into my eyes, "Minori, you're a demon"

My eyes widened to those words, "A… A what?!"

"You heard what I said… All this is normal. It was my duty to tell you when your parents died. You age every five years. Five human years is one demon year. The reason why I had to watch after you… I'm sure you're wondering. You're the last of your kind. The last of the white tiger demons. You're ears and teeth… They come every full moon don't they?"

I thought for a second, "I-I g-guess so… I never really paid much attention to when they came. All I worry about is staying indoors when those times come."

Ryoi nodded, "Full moons are big things for demons. Many more things happen but you'll find out what later on. As for now. Military officials are getting suspicious of something being around so you have to be careful. Don't tell anyone any of this information. Don't use what you have in a bad way either. We are being hunted because someone said something they shouldn't have. They are in confinement. Been in there for a while. You need to be careful alright?"

I slowly nodded, "When's the next full moon?"

The male smiled. I wasn't sure of this smile. It was a smile almost as if he had a plan. Shivers went down my back. Now I was scared. Was he really going to rape me?

"Tonight…"

My eyes widened. I was going to be raped tonight… I twitched. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. I hope I am. Maybe he wasn't even trying to smile like that. Maybe it was an accident. And yet, I'm still scared…

_**Chapter 1: End**_


End file.
